


Not so normal internship

by bookeatingworm



Series: The Days I Know You [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, I based this off of if me and my brothers are in the same room with each other, Interns & Internships, Smart Peter Parker, Wrestling, affectionately of course, we're always ready to throw hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatingworm/pseuds/bookeatingworm
Summary: Peter needed an idea to beat Tony and Harley in a bet, so he made something new. Convincedentally, his class happens to be watching.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Theres too many fucking frienship tags im not going to bother
Series: The Days I Know You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Not so normal internship

Peter sighed as he stumbled into the lab, he’s missing another day at school because SI decided to push up the deadlines. To be honest it was partly his fault, he and Mr. Stark are currently battling for how fast one of them can finish a project. Of course there’s rules set in place like “you can’t work at night” that ended up in Fridays program. She was very strict on them too. Peter winced and took a sip of his coffee he was carrying and tossed himself into his chair. He was creating a way to make electronics cheaper that won’t harm the planet nor hurt their supply of natural resources, so far he’s only been able to spawn electricity from rushing water. But that was already done before so it’s not as entertaining to him. Peter leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling, there were spots all over his ceiling, he knew them by heart at this point.

_ Wait, that can’t _

“Karen, do me a favor and make a hologram showing all the spots on my ceiling.” He doesn;t hear the response but he’s already on his feet, coffee forgotten. “Initiate the hologram spines, i want to touch this baby.”

Peter moved the hologram, bending it to his will and excitedly linked his thoughts together. It was a dance, all his previous thoughts were forgotten as glowing blobs floated around him. Soon he was creating while manipulating the hologram, muttering small orders as he connected parts together. Sparks popping left and right as he melded pieces together. Wires and tubes connected everywhere in the room, all leading to the center point of his lab. The more he worked, the faster he became. When the machine was done, there was only one thing left to do. 

With a nod and a smile, Peter clicked a small button on the side of the machine and made sure his visor was flipped down. Instantly the room started to shake and the lights flickered, while seemingly drew the air towards the center of the room. Peter began laughing as the room short circuited and leaving only a glowing stone in the middle of the room.

“I did it.” He muttered while grabbing gloves and moving the stone to he table, mindful of all the papers sitting on it. He sat there with a smile on his face, examining his creation.

“Congratulations Peter, you made an element.” Karen's soft voice filled the room. She almost sounded out of breath. Slowly the lights in the room came back on and Peter dropped the stone into a beaker for safekeeping. He can’t believe he just created something that wasn’t on the periodic table. No one had any research on this other than him. He was shaking from head to toe. He pulled off his visor and wiped the sweat off his face, he needed a moment to catch his breath. There should be a rule book called ‘What to do when you create an element’.

“I don’t wish to be rude or interrupt the moment Peter, but you have visitors.” He whipped his head around and looked at the parting glass and saw…. HIS CLASS?!?!?!?!?!?

Oh yeah, that was right. He had missed a lot of school but he remembers faintly that there was a field trip announced in a few weeks? Days?? How long has he been in SI working? He pulled it out his phone and checked the date, then promptly foze. He's been working at SI for almost 2 weeks straight. He guesses that he lost track of time again. He cringed before looking back at his class with a sheepish smile and waved. Their mouths were slack jawed as he gestured them to come into the room. Since this was his downstairs lab, he didn’t have anything incriminating. One bye one they piled in, the last being Amanda, the tour guide. She wore a giant smile and easily rushed over to give him a hug.

“Did I hear Karen Right!? Did you just make a new Element!?” He nodded. “Oh Peter, this is so exciting! I knew you had it in you Jr!! Cassandra owes me $50 bucks! She didn’t believe you would make something like this, something that would break the world until next month!” Peter blushed with every compliment and tied to push away the woman with little force while laughing.

“Amanda, you know better than placing bets in the tower!” He jokingly scowlded as he finally gets free, ignoring her protest. “Hey guys, it’s been a while, sorry I haven’t been in school lately.” He smiled at the class, ignoring the mutters of ‘too bright’, and turned to his friends. Mj looked slightly impressed while Ned’s eyes were practically sparkling with awe. Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He has been kinda ignoring them too because he was stacked with projects. Ned threw himself at his friend and immediately started doing their handshake. Slowly the class broke out of their trance and started asking questions. It was overwhelming at first but slowly it eased at his nerves and soon Peter was calm despite being at the verge of a breakdown earlier. 

That was until Mr. Stark bursted into the room in nothing but sweats and a tee shirt. He was panting and his clothes were a mess like he put them in a rush. A smirk pulled up to Peter’s lips as he remembered the deal they had. Stark pointed an accusing finger at him. 

“You little shit! If I would’ve known you had an idea of what to do for your project I would’ve dropped everything to complete mines!” He shouted as he speed walked over and pulled Peter into a noogie, ignoring the ‘hey’. “I can’t believe you made an element!”

“What, like it was hard?” Peter sassed and jabbed him in the side. They both laughed and started to play fight. Their smiles never once disappeared as they bantered. Mr. Stark getting the upper hand and grabbing Peter by his head and shaking it while he fakes screams. Peter crackles and rips his head out of his mentors hands while pushing him away. He fakes a punch to the right before tackling him in a hug, which is returned with equal force.

A cough interrupts them and Peter remembers his class, looking at them with another sheepish smile just as he gets put into a headlock. He tosses the grown man off him easily and turns back to his class. Confusion etched on their faces, along with awe. He shrugged awkwardly.

“I did tell you I had a Stark internship, just not that I work with the dude himself.” The door gets slammed open for the second time, revealing the princess of Wakanda this time and his ‘twin’ as he labels himself. Both Shuri and Harley are panting and Peter has a feeling that this is going to keep happening all day. Shuri had just come the night before and Harley was also part of the race so they were sleeping, seeing as they were also just wearing pjs. Similar to Mr. Stark, who had turned to address his class, they were painting at him accusingly. Only instead of shouting at him for making an element, they were just screaming. 

“Will you quiet down! I have guests.” They screamed louder, with a handshake he turned to his class. Bad idea, the duo took this as an opportunity to jump on top of him and try to restrain him. He fought back of course, his screams quickly joining theirs as he tossed Harley over his shoulder, and wrestled to pin Shuri down, only to be tackled by Mj, who was then tossed off him by Ned, who then both started wrestling while Shuri took the opportunity to drag Mr. Starks foot out from under them and join them on the floor. It was a sight to see, a bunch of kids and one adult on the floor fighting each other. Peter took the chance to escape when Tony decided to toss Harley into Mj while Shuri climbed on his back. 

“Do you guys want to stay until lunch? I can join the tour with you guys.” He asked the class, but looked at Mr. Harrington and Amanda while asking. They allowed it of course, no one was immune to the puppy like eyes Peter had, even if he didn’t use the puppy look. He dodged a stray hand headed for his ankle and sat down at his desk. He has time to explain.

“2 years ago, me and Mr. Steak met at a science convention and I was the youngest there by choice. It was very hard to get in, took me a whole year to save up for those tickets. Mr Stark saw me going from stall to stall, asking about projects and offering solutions and tricked me into solving one of their worlds hardest equations and decided on the spot that I was to be his intern. Of course I denied him at first, but then he turned up in my home like a stalker,” a ‘hey’ was heard in the background and was promptly ignored, “and convinced May to let me intern under him, to which I met my twin. Harley over there met Tony years ago when he disappeared and tracked him down because “we are connected” as he says, another ‘hey’, “and the Princess just showed up one day out of blue because she felt like it.” a small “it be like that. Peter picked up the beaker with stone in it and sighed. The door slammed open a third time and Bruce came stumbling in panting. This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a 2 part series to explain what the deal was and what the new element does??


End file.
